


Work in Progress / Six Sentence

by Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire



Category: Boyfriend Material - Alexis Hall, Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Consent is Sexy, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Hipster Baz, Humor, Inappropriate Humor, Luver, M/M, POV First Person, POV Oliver Blackwood, POV Simon Snow, POV Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexy Saturday, Six Sentence Sunday, SnowBaz, WIP Wednesday, consent is important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:28:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28591026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire/pseuds/Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire
Summary: WIP Wednesday, Sexy Saturday, Six Sentence Sunday.Snippets from current fics I'm writing, both posted and not posted. FandomsSnowBazandBoyfriend Material.Rating varies from General to Explicit, and is stated in each chapter’s Summary.
Relationships: Oliver Blackwood/Luc O'Donnell, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 16
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dear reader, I've been needing lots of extra motivation lately, for writing and life in general.  
>   
> So this will be the place where I share excerpts from whatever it is I am writing at the moment in hopes that it will inspire me some.
> 
> * * *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Snippet rating** : Explicit  
>   
>  **SnowBaz**  
>   
>  A snippet from **[Summertime](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21792541/chapters/52001164)**. (Rating Explicit)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear leader, I am revising **[Summertime](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21792541/chapters/52001164)** in order to cheer myself up. 🥰  
>   
> I'm extremely worried over revising chapter 1-8.  
>   
> Those are mirror chapters, with the same plot described from different perspectives - Simon’s and Baz’s. I wanted to write it that way in order to emphasize certain things.  
>   
> However, it's really difficult to keep all the details correctly _chronologically_.  
>   
> Especially now, when my mental health has gone through a mental forest fire. So that makes me nervous and self-conscious.  
>   
>  _But_. I'm hoping for the best. 🤘  
>   
> If the revised chapters will make very little sense, you are welcome to yell at me. 💙💙💙
> 
> * * *

# BAZ

Snow’s gaze and heavy breathing is making me burn _hot_. I feel nearly feverish with him watching.

Then just to see if it's going to accomplish anything more in regards to my own enjoyment and Snow’s reaction, I curl my lips around the ice cube and _suck_ on it.

He growls loudly and I have to stiffen a moan of pleasure emerging like a tidal wave. 

Aleister Crowley. Who knew that Simon Snow is going to bring my inevitable end, in the _most_ erotic manner possible.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Snippet rating** : Teen and Up  
>   
>  **SnowBaz**  
>   
>  This is a snippet from **[If it’s Not You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25846969/chapters/62795980)** (Rating Explicit) that I'm writing as a birthday fic for my friend Sora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There have been some discussions in regards to SnowBaz and consent on Tumblr. (Finally.)  
>   
> Consent is important. And consent _is_ sexy.
> 
> * * *

# SIMON

” _Simon_ ,” he whispers, ”Are you sure about this?” 

His voice comes out breathless and soft. I've never heard him talking like that before. But I like it. It sends shivers down my spine. 

I might _love_ him even more now that I see more of him. And I didn't know that was possible.

”I've never been as sure of anything in my entire life,” I confess and wonder how I managed to get the words out. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Snippet rating** : General  
>   
>  **SnowBaz**  
>   
>  A snippet from an unpublished fic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a SnowBaz Fake Ex fic - **[He’s not dull](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23805289/chapters/57193069)**. (Rating General)  
>   
> Simon is fairly reasonable in it, and that just makes me want to write him _completely_ unreasonable under similar circumstances.  
>   
> This is a snippet from an unposted wip.
> 
> * * *

# SIMON

The lack of a sneer is what worries me the most. Baz that I know always sneers at me — _always_.

My best guess is that Baz is not even gay. 

He’s just pretending to make me all confused with his queerness and how he is into blokes. So that certain blokes might have a chance with him. 

(I’m not saying who those possible blokes or _one_ _bloke_ in particular are.)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Snippet rating** : General  
>   
>  **SnowBaz**  
>   
>  A snippet from chapter 6 of **[Summertime](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21792541/chapters/52001164)** (Rating Explicit) that I'm revising.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holding my thumbs for posting the chapter this week.
> 
> * * *

# BAZ

Why is Snow in Hampshire? And why did he find his way to my home? 

I didn't know he knew where I live.

Regardless, he was the one to seek me out this summer after all. He came here, and keeps returning every single day. 

This can't be about him trying to prove I'm plotting during the summer, can it? 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Snippet rating** : General  
>   
>  **SnowBaz**  
>   
>  A snippet from chapter 8, **[He’s not dull](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23805289/chapters/57193069)** \- **SnowBaz Fake Ex fic**. (Rating General.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Niall is going for some good old reverse psychology, in order to get Simon and Baz together.  
>   
> It works since Simon is already in love with Baz, even if he doesn't know it.
> 
> * * *

# SIMON

”Well Snow, I couldn’t blame you for breaking up with Basil,” Niall states, while doodling something in his notebook.

”What?” I'm taken completely aback by this. 

”He must be a handful to deal with.” 

I clench my jaw upon hearing that. 

”What that's supposed to mean?” I bark at him, getting into a terrible mood rather fast. 

Niall doesn't seem to notice how upset and angry I am and goes on, ”Basil has quite the personality, has he? Always needs to be smarter than anyone.” 

”He doesn't need to be anything. Baz  _ is _ smarter than anyone else at school. He's the best in our year.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Snippet rating** : Teen and Up  
>   
>  **SnowBaz**  
>   
>  A longer snippet from a new wip I started working on. **Hipster Baz** fic. 🤩🤩🤩

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear reader, when I saw **Hipster Baz** prompt at @carryonprompts, my eyes glazed over.  
>   
> The prompt didn't specify that Baz is a hipster, but as I see it, it was heavily implied.  
>   
> I've been thinking a lot about Hipster Baz and after writing **[Is he a Nerd?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27756319)** (Rating Mature for the language)  
> I knew I desperately needed this kind of fic in my life.  
>   
> So even though I'm technically busy with three deadline fics, I started writing this almost immediately, (despite saying that I won't do that until I'm done with my deadlines. 🙈)  
>   
> But I'm _so_ excited. Because **HIPSTER BAZ** 🤩🤩🤩  
>   
> And just to make it more interesting, I am writing Simon being into rock music.  
>   
> Simon would have good taste in music. (Might be projecting and whatnot, as per usual.)
> 
> * * *

# SIMON

“Classy are we?” He cocks a brow at me, and then starts messing with his mobile. 

“I'm not the one carrying my nan’s bag around,” I spit out and feel the satisfaction of watching his mouth twitch just a tad.

A moment later, he lifts his gaze towards me and gives me the most condescending look.

“For your information, I would borrow my grandmother’s handbags. Unlike _some_ people, she has impeccable taste.”

I'm wearing a pair of old black jeans from H&M and a pretty new Mötley Crüe t-shirt. (I bought it only last summer during a rock festival.) (Not that his clothing is new. It's old _and_ expensive, an odd combination if you ask me.)

I bet Baz doesn't even listen to good music. 

What do hipsters listen to anyway? _Dolly Parton_?

Not that there's anything wrong with Dolly. She's her own brand of a rockstar. I respect that and her.

Regardless, that's most definitely not my kind of music. 

“There's nothing wrong with my taste.”

“I beg to differ. Whatever _that_ is,” he waves his hand in front of me, “went out of style with the headbangers.”

I roll my eyes at him. Baz and Penny could be best friends, pestering me about my choice in clothing and music. 

If I have to be entirely honest, Baz and I could be best friends, (for other reasons.) Or something else entirely.

I shake my head and leave all the difficult, potentially heartbreaking thoughts behind me.

“I'm not the one looking like lumberjack meets Father Christmas.”

“Jealous much that I can grow a beard?” Baz smirks and my cheeks burn like crazy.

I might be jealous, however not of that. 

“Are you going to order anything or are you here to spot out the competition?” I finally ask, in a feeble attempt to change the topic before I accidentally ask him out and he laughs in my face.

Baz, predictively sneers at me: “What competition?”

This is _good_. This is familiar. This is what I'm going to think about later tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made two matching moodboards on Tumblr inspired by this wip.  
>   
>  **[Hipster Barista Baz](https://sharing-a-room-with-an-open-fire.tumblr.com/post/640844088575393792/hipster-barista-baz)**  
>   
>  **[Starbucks Barista Simon](https://sharing-a-room-with-an-open-fire.tumblr.com/post/640844063252316160/starbucks-barista-simon)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Snippet rating** : Mature.  
>   
>  **Boyfriend Material**  
>   
>  Oliver’s pov, canon scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear reader, I've recently listened to Boyfriend Material and am now completely obsessed with the characters in the book. Therefore there will be more fics with Luc and Oliver. 💙  
>   
> Right now, I am slowly starting to put notes in the book, for a pov switch. It will take forever to finish. Fortunately, I am not in a hurry. 🥰  
>   
> Here's a snippet from the scene in canon, when Oliver helps Luc to change bedsheets, and Luc’s dildo, or pleasure device, as posher people than I am, would say, fell out of bed.  
>   
> If you follow me for SnowBaz, please know I've not abandoned my fics and events, but there might be more and more Boyfriend Material on the horizon. 💙
> 
> * * *

# Oliver

I tried not to think, imagine really in overly vivid details, Lucien sprawled on his bed with his...pleasure device. Him moaning softly. 

Or possibly he wasn’t so quiet. Was Lucien by any chance loud in bed?

I did my best not to think about the fact that if I was there with him on his bed, I would have done my damnedest to ensure that his moans of pleasure  _ were _ loud.

That Lucien would be enjoying himself so thoroughly in the ecstasy of our bodies, he'd become completely incoherent, pulling me closer, pleading for more. 

And how I, if given the chance, would have given him  _ everything _ he wanted.

The opportunity I had not five minutes ago and bluntly refused. 

Because I am a complete and utter fool, forfeiting the only chance I’d ever have to be with Lucien. To kiss him, to touch him, to  _ feel _ him.

  
  



	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Snippet rating** : General  
>   
>  **SnowBaz**  
>   
>  A snippet from an unpublished fic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear reader, I am currently working on this year’s COBB. 💙  
>   
> It's going to be a Non-Magickal AU. I am so very excited over this story but also nervous.  
>   
> I'm not used to Modern Setting, unless it's the tinnies, tinniest one shot.  
>   
> It's going to be fluffy, but if you are familiar with my writing, you might also know what my level of fluff usually is. 😂
> 
> * * *

# SIMON

“I don't know how to flirt,” I confess to Penny. 

“Why would you want to?” she mumbles, without looking away from the screen of her laptop. 

Penny’s busy with her latest paper on proving how engineering is the future of mathematics. 

“We don't have time for flirting, Simon. We're on a mission.”

I try not to roll my eyes at her. I also think it says a lot when Penny is the one telling me _I'm_ too casual. 

“Yeah… I guess you're right.”

The thing is I keep staring at Baz, and hoping that he'd look back. He never does. 

Maybe he doesn't notice me looking at him. Or just doesn't notice me at all.

I know I'm nothing special. Unless one counts those times when people called me ‘special’ as an insult. 

It shouldn't even matter if Baz sees me or not. I don't know how to flirt anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. 💙  
>   
> I am _always_ open to requests.  
>   
> But also I'm very weird and very obsessive over my overly detailed outlines. (Autism, OCD 🤷) so sometimes I just cannot incorporate new ideas because of that. 💙💙💙


End file.
